Fullmetal Mechanic
by himawarui
Summary: What will happen when Winry goes on a journey to learn automail and leave Risembool, EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Mechanic **

Chapter one : Leaving

"Are you sure about this, Winry?" asked a worried Pinako to her beloved granddaughter, Winry.

"Yes, granny. I want to learn more about automail. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone with Den." Winry is now all set with her white tanktop, dark blue skirt, and a matching colored jacket.

"Don't worry about me, Winry. Just take care, okay?"

"Okay, granny. Oh, tell Ed and Al I'm leaving, and can you please give this letter when they came back?"

"Sure, now be a good girl, and come back anytime you want, okay?"

"Okay, bye granny. And be a good dog, den." She petted Den in the head and takes her leave. She took her brown bag and brought her box filled with her mechanical tools with her. She is ready to leave Risembool and start her journey to become the best mechanic in the world. She wanted to be like Ed and Al, be able to go on a journey to find what they really wanted in their life. And she will take her first step towards her dream, right about, now.

_Meanwhile_,

"Brother, do you think they will be happy about us, coming back so early? It's 6 in the morning." AL said with a yawn.

"What are scared of, Al? We're just going to visit them and have fun with our 'family'." Ed answered with a smile. They are going to visit their childhood friend's house for once in a while. To tell you the truth, Ed has missed Winry since the day they parted, after he left to wait for the 'promised day'. He didn't broke his automail, he just wanted to see her face and share his experiences with her. But, he needed a little check up, because his automail is shrieking every time he move.

Now, here he is, standing in front of the Rockbell's residence, **Shocked** from what he heard from Pinako.

"Oh, Winry just left 5 minutes ago. She is going on a journey to learn mechanic and be the best in the world. That's what she said to me."

Al, who just got his body back, is also starring in shock, but not as shocked as Ed

"Oh, and she told me to give you these." Pinako gave them the letter, which Ed took in such anxiety. Ed read it carefully, and left him unconscious on the floor. Al took the letter and read it loudly, so Pinako could hear what Winry wrote in it.

_Dear Ed and Al, _

_I'm writing to tell you that I'm taking my leave to start on a journey. You might have heard it from granny, but I'm leaving Risembool to learn more about automail and become the best mechanic in the world. I can't just learn automail from what granny knew, I want to be better. I want to train with the best mechanics and learn about automail from all parts of the world._

_I started to think about this after I replaced your automail with a northern type of it. When I saw how different northern automail is, compared to what we have in Risembool, I felt like I wanted to learn so much more about this and be able to make a perfect one of it. I have made up my mind and there is nothing that will change it. _

_I won't be coming home soon, so in case you wanted to meet me and say goodbye, I have taken the first train to Rush Valley, I am going to work in Garfiel's Automail to gain some money and learn the basics. Take care, guys. _

_Hugs and Kisses, _

_Winry_

_P.S. _

_To Ed: Take care of your automail, it might be the last bad automail I made, until I come back after I knew how to make better automails for you, although you might not need them because you might have gain your limbs back. Before you come for a check up, you might want to try giving oil to your automail, so I left my special oil to granny. You can ask her for it. There are plenty of them; at least they are enough for your automail._

_To Al: take care of that __shrimp__ brother of yours, he might get in lots of trouble. If you still have your armor, oil it with my special oil, ask it from __that pipsqueak__ Ed. _

Al stood there in shock. He opened the envelope and saw another piece of paper.

_Dear Al and Granny, _

_That little pipsqueak might faint after he read my letter. Tell him that I accidentally wrote those scribbled word because he is one. Oh, please kick him in his face or throw a wrench in his head. Tell him that it's from me because he left for such a long time and didn't give us any news. Thx._

When Ed regains consciousness, he is welcomed by a big punch in his face and Al's words.

"_Winry told me to do so, don't get mad to me."_

"Hey, Al. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ed shows a devilish, evil smirk on his face.

". . . I don't think so, brother." Al said with a confused expression on his face.

"Let's go to Rush Valley."

"Yes, I am not thinking what you're thinking."

"What? Why?! I thought we are brothers!"

"But, I am thinking of leaving Winry as she is and stay here with Granny."

"But, I think we should get her and at least say all, I did not break my automail!" Ed said with such a huge pride for coming home without breaking his automail. (A/N : Hey, it's his first time!)

"Brother will always be brother." Al said to himself in such soft voice, that only Ed's ultra-sensitive ear could hear.

"What did you said?"

"Nothing, shall we leave brother? We don't want to miss the next train to Rush Valley. Bye, Granny. We'll be back again someday soon." Al took their stuff and drag his brother to the station.

Pinako stood in front of the door and starred outside. She took off her pipe from her mouth.

"It gets lonely here, without them, right Den?"

Author's Note : AAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH !!! IT'S DONEEE!!! SQUEEE!!! *dances like a crazy person*

This is my first published fanfiction in , I have wrote some, but I'm afraid to publish them. I still have lots and LOTS of grammar mistakes here and there, but I tried to write this from the deepest part of my heart. *sniff*

I was inspired from a fanart I drew yesterday and I wrote this in an hour. It took just an hour for me to finish this, but it took me 3 days to write 1000 word for my project. Weird.

Haha, so please push that review button to tell me my mistakes or ask me to rewrite it ,and if you're willing to, click that little go button to add my story to your favorite stories list, thanks XD

XOXO,

Me x)


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Mechanic

Chapter Two: His True Feelings

"It's been a while, Garfiel-san." Winry said while dropping her luggage on to the floor.

"Winry~ Do you know how much I've missed you? Everybody's looking for you, almost every people that came to my store is looking for you."

"Wow, really? I didn't know there are so many people looking for me."

"Oh, yes. They are waiting for you to fix and make automails for them. Now that you're back, we can start the business."

"Yeah, about that, Garfiel-san… I am only here for 3 days, I want to raise some money, for my journey and learn the basics from you, Garfiel-san."

"W-What?! So you're going on a journey? Alone? Or, is it with that little Elric boy?" Winry blushed a bit when he said his name.

_Ack ! Why did I blush, he'll know my feelings for sure-wait, my WHAT ?!_

"N-No, I am not traveling with that shrimp. I'm alone. I'm going to study mechanical. I want to learn more about automail. I want to be the best mechanic in the world." She's nervous but she's trying to keep it to herself.

_Oh no, he's going to be mad at me, well, better be ready to start living on the road, *sniff* _

"If that's what you really wanted, I guess there's nothing else I can do to keep you away from it. But remember, Winry. You're always welcomed to come and visit this place anytime you want, ok?" Winry couldn't hold her tears anymore. She never knew that Garfiel has always been this nice to her.

_He's like. . a father to me. I have forgotten how it feels to have a father that cares to me like this. It's. . Soothing. _ Winry wiped away her tears and took off her coat. Garfiel could see fire burning in her eyes. She took her wrench from her pocket and smiled to Garfiel.

"Well then, Garfiel-san, shall we start work-". She stopped talking when she heard a soft, gentle, and familiar voice, calling her name. She turned, and that's when she finally met her childhood friend after such a long time waiting for him, Edward Elric.

Edward's POV.

"Winry,"

_It's like I haven't seen her for such a long time. She has grown her beautiful blonde hair, and she's gotten taller. She even grows such beautiful curves- Wait, what the hell did I think about?! She's just my childhood friend and my mechanic, what was I-Ok, let's skip that part. Calm, Edward. _

"It's been a while, Winry." She didn't say anything. Not even a wrench is thrown to my head, not even once! She didn't even scold me for coming in such unpredictable time.

I walked towards her. I came in contact with her beautiful, azure eyes. She was 3 inches shorter than me. Did I grew or she shrunk? My hands came in contact to her hands. I knew that I'm blushing but I still don't want to let go. Her eyes were filled with tears. I hugged her as if I'm not going to see her again. I ran my fingers on her hair. Her head was resting in my head. I let go of her and wipes her tears away. I saw Garfiel and Al going outside. They told me that they were going for a short walk, but I know it was going to be long.

"Winry, let's take a seat." I said while dragging her to the nearest couch. She sat beside me. She has stopped crying, and I still held her soft hands. I let go of her hands and face her.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this first? Do you know how dangerous is it outside?" She stayed quite. She didn't even say a single word to me since I came here. I cupped her cheek, but she pulled my hand off.

"I just realized a bout this a few days ago, and I knew that this might get dangerous. But I wanted to chase on my dreams."

"But it's still dangerous for a girl like you!" My voice was trembling and the volume increases.

"So you think that I can't finish my journey because I'm a girl? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes, I mean No! I was just. . "

"Just what, Edward? Speak up!" She's now facing towards me. I didn't know what to do, that time.

"I was just afraid of losing you!" I said, finally, with a heavy sigh afterwards. I knew that my cheek is turning into 10 shades of red, but she's doing the same thing. I hugged her again and let her head rest on my chest, but she didn't struggle. She held my hand, and I felt a teardrop fell from her eyes to my shirt, but I didn't mind.

"I-I am sorry, Ed. I didn't know that you. . Care about me."

"Of course I am, how busy do you think I am ?!"

"Kind of busy? Nah, you have lots of leisure time."

" What did you mean by that?!" I moved my hand from her waist to her shoulder. She moved her hands from my hands and stood up.

"I am going to wash my face, stay still, okay?" Before she left, I grabbed her hand and hugged her from her back.

"Can we, stay like this for a while?"

"S-sure." I heard her voice trembling and she held my hands.

"Winry, what if I won't have a chance to see you again?"

"NONSENSE ! Edward, what did you said? Do you even know what that means? We will meet again, I promise you!" She pulled off my hand from her shoulder and took off her earrings.

"Did you remember the day I let you keep my earrings? That's the exact same thing I am going to do. Please keep my earrings for a while. You can return it to me when we meet again, and that's a promise. A promise to meet again one day." She handed me her earrings. I grabbed them and put them in my pocket.

"Sure, I will wait for you, no matter what. Until then, please be safe. If anything happened to you, just remember that I will be there in a flash to save you, no matter where you are." She just smiled at me. I walked towards her and cupped her cheek. I lean in to kiss her on her forehead

"It's a good luck charm. Did you remember what our moms usually did when we were going to play near the river? Well, just to be safe" I said that to her. She held my right automail hand and kissed their tips afterwards.

"Hey, just to be safe. So you won't break them again." She slipped her hand off me and went to the bathroom. I sat down in the couch and thought about everything that just happened.

_What did I just do? What is going on with me? Why did I hug her, and held her hands? _I buried my face into my hands. I was really confused about all of these.

Not long after that, Al and Garfiel returned. We had dinner and Al told everything about our journey and how he got his body bed. I went to the bedroom that Garfiel lend to me. I was in separate rooms from Al. I lay on the bed and tried to sleep, but I can't. I went downstairs, and that's when I found Winry, sitting on the couch, her face is buried in her hands. She sobbed and I saw tears on her cheek. I came towards her. I sat beside her. I couldn't say anything at that moment. She laid her head on my shoulder and she fell asleep at that moment. I ran my fingers on her hair. I felt my heart pounding so fast, like it's going to come out from my chest. I felt my cheek burning up as well, but that's the moment that I will cherish forever. The moment I realized my feelings to her. With that, we fell asleep together on the couch.

I stayed in Garfiel's place with Al for 3 days, then I left to Central. Winry was still confused in choosing places she should go next. She told me that she was going to take a random train and went to a place she has never been before. I gave her lieutenant Hawkeye's number ,so it will be easier for her to check where I will go next. I would NEVER, EVER give her Colonel Bastard's number. With that, we went on separate ways and hoped that faith will bring us back together again.

Author's note: AAAAH !!! Sorry for such a late update!!! I was busy with school, lately. And this was such a long chapter! This chapter is kind of. .romantic? I hope it's not too 'icky' or somewhat .

I always wanted to write Edward's POV, when he realized his feelings, and I think it's easier to write in some people's POV than writing in 3rd person's POV. Thank you for those kind reviewers, I love you all so much *hugs and hands virtual apple pie to the reviewers*

Fufufu… I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next chapter will be released in a week or so. See you soon! x)


End file.
